Steve Queen
The action star who is renowned around the world is most loved in his home town of Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, Steve always wanted to be a film star. Not having the best grades, regardless of that he managed to soon get into acting in the movies. Quickly due to his looks, charm and the ladies adoring him and men wanting to be like him he soon became the colossal mega film star he is. Starring every movie imaginable as the romantic and action lead. His credits include romantic movies such as The Great Elope, Love Partially, My Big Fat German Wedding, Four Funerals and a Wedding as well action movie such as Die Harder, Smash of the Titans, The First Airbender, Sea 13 and the Knatman trilogy. The Knatman trilogy was his most defing film as his rayal of the superhero helped him to be adored from around the world by millions as manys ee him as being just like Natman and hero in his own right. Despite all his movie success, he never forgot where he came from or for that matter moved out there permanently. Managing to keep his home there, when he is not filming or promoting his movie he lives in Grasmere Valley as one of its most renowned citizen who everyone is proud to have in the town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1 Volume 2 The ladies at the Anti-Allergic Apple Altitude Conference which really sis an excuse for ladies to go out and gossip end up watching The Great Elope with Steve Queen in as many of the girls such as Alice and Pamela Thornton are super fans of him as they watch this romantic film for the umpteenth time. Wilma Timber also reveals Vera Cullingham was the one who managed to give the films it's title. Volume 3 Kyle McQueen Steve Queen's understudy who wants to learn everything from him, comes to Grasmere Valley and lives with the movie star as he is trying to get his career going under the guidance of Steve the megastar. Steve Queen is in the Shopping Centre attempting to film the next film in the Jason Mourne series directed by Lee. He begins getting hounded by the likes of Pamela Thornton, Ms Izodel and Gypsie from Pakipsy who are obsessive fans of Steve Queen and manage to interrupt him during the filming. Steve ends up managing to be tangled into a fight during his attempt to do a stunt with Pat and Judge Fielder as well as the other extras which ends up costing him the job and he is promptly fired by Lee. Volume 4 The Knatman trilogy last film is released in cinemas with the female population of the town rushing in to see Steve Queen. Marge is seen at the police station complaining to Del that her TV doesn't work and she is very annoyed as she wants to watch her beloved Steve Queen Movie's. Volume 5 When Rick Barchez who is being hunted by Knatman supporters for his dislike of Knatman taking the limelight of his piano concert he runs towards Steve Queen and Kyle McQueen house. Steve glad to hear Rick hates Knatman gladly allows him to seek sanctuary in his house, the one place where they won't dare attack. Steve reveals he hates what Knatman has turned to by the fans as he feels the essence of Knatman has been lost. In the end Knatman comes to the house and has a fight with Rick Barchez. When Mrs Parry outside wanting to shoot at Rick Barchez is there with a gun about to shoot, Steve warns Rick to go get out of the way. Rick does and Knatman is hit. It turns out however Knatman is really being portrayed by John Strawberry who dressed up as a Knatman in order to distract the town while Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere prepared to take over the town. John Strawberry as a result of the gunshot passes away. Volume 10 When the Mafia are trying to take out the town, the town must figure who who is among the Mafia before everyone is taken out. Steve Queen is accused of being the Mafia by two of his devoted fans Pamela Thornton and Gypsie from Pakipsy. He is among those who get those most votes that time as did Meg Robinson and the two are put to death despite being innocent of being the Mafia. In the end it turns out everyone is playing the game Mafia with no one being hurt or harmed. Volume 17 Steve is staring in the new reboot Planet Battles ''which many are excited to see. However the cinema screen ends up being broken in Grasmere Valley thereby not being able to show the new planet battle. In the end Hank Boer, Steve's acting rival after using Liam Fox and Justin Sherman use Steve being the better actor to get Hank to act, he manages to stage his own version of Planet Battles in the theatre. After the 'movie' he is outside with Tess O'Darcy who was also in the film as Hank how it went. Hank said it went better than he would ever know, not letting on they didn't see the movie. When Steve heard what had happened he had temporary nervous breakdown. When Mariath Le Briosse the famed recluse as response to the broken cinema screen and lack of finance the town had, she ends up offering the money that they need but one of her conditions being that she gets to marry Steve as she thinks he is a dreamy man. James Dontos the mayor refuses and ends up making sure that is not a requirement of the deal. Volume 18 Harvey Staddon, Ellen White and Joshy Smart went to see a Steve Queen movie when ''The Teen Hut is almost demolished by Josie Buxum with a bulldozer after Aunt Gretta Bates refused to bake her wedding cake. Volume 20 Steve is nominated for the Village idiot award at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards but Ted Fed ends up winning the award. Volume 23 Vena Carron Farreau, Ashley Farreau and Terri Magnus came out from seeing one of Steve Queen's movies. Terri Magnus loved it and wanted him to marry her. Vena despite being married to Vena was contemplating getting rid of Ashley so she could be with Steve. Many of the town then surround the three to reveal Vena's guilt in murdering Robert Wersching and Allie Wersching in cold blood. When Vena is arrested and says Ashley was next as she wanted to marry Steve, Steve who was among the crowd finds this disgusting as he would never consider a relationship with her. Volume 34 While Steve is out of the country filming another movie Katie Souza holds a press conference live on TV following the death of Barbara Novak who had a DVD now broken which e declared if released would change the fabric of Grasmere Valley forever and plunge it into ruin. Katie declares the video is of Steve and Darren Sussex during a film set mistreating her. This causes an outcry for Steve and Darren to be punished. Steve is shocked by the news and even though he is out of the country there are those wanting to hold him accountable. It turn however Steve, Darren and Katie never worked on the same film together. Henry Churches helped confirm that Katie was in fact lying, something she has done before. Also the DVD turned to not show such a fiction but instead showed Barbara Novak had Tessa Crab, Drew Jane and Adrian Fuller. all buried alive as pay back for not having her husband Michael Novak free from prison. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #14 The Wedding #14 Tale of Cindy Monroe Cindy Monroe who is leading the gang and driving along with Nanny Rogue, Mr Roulette and Steve Queen are trying to go to Herefordshire for George and Ali's wedding. Cindy direction are terrible sending them in the complete wrong way from the countryside to Debonte which is a very run down town. Daisy, Captain Poulet who is working and Francesco Ambrose are in the fast food place when Cindy asks for direction and Daisy informs them they are lost. When they eventually arrive they think they will still get to the reception but have arrived 12 days later not releasing such time had passed. Wilma Timber is there though being able to tell them on all the fun they have missed. #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #29 Tale of Camian Pujoe During Randy Temple's BBQ he announces he is in fact going out with Audrey Reynolds who had recently dumped her fiance Camian Pujoe for the belief she was marrying Ariel Waters, a lie she had told just to beat her in ice skating but messing up with her head. When Camian hears this news he decides to leave Grasmere Valley. #34 Tale of Lani Armstrong Steve proposes to Audrey Reynolds and she gladly accepts. He is so excited about the event and has Larry Lothario as his best man. However Lani Armstrong is planning to ruin the wedding after Steve refused to pay Kristain McCloud, who is playing the Saxophone for Steve's wedding without any recognition. Lani who is in love with Kristian but he is not with her, vows to get revenege on Steve and manages to get Camian Pujoe on the wedding day to see Audrey. #35 Tale of Jerry Jerry is meant to guard the bride's room but has actually been guarding the toilets. Lani Armstrong wanting to ruin Steve's wedding for refusing to pay her unrequited love Kristian McCloud manages to get Camian back into the picture and sneaks him into Audrey's dressing room. He declares his undying love and says everything that Ariel said was a lie. Releasing the truth and that she wants to be with Camian the two agree and they with Lani go on a wrecking ball to crash Audrey's only wedding hitting Steve for not managing to pay Kristin for his services and Ariel for the lie that she spread. Audrey and Camian end up getting married. Steve is distraught that he won't be marrying Audrey and is very angry at Jerry for not doing his job properly by guarding instead of the dressing room the toilets. Steve says he needs to go but Jerry still refuses to let anyone through the door. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #47 Tale of Sue Anne Mackey Steve is performing in the theatre the murder mystery play with Pammy Fairchild The Rat Trap when Sue Anne Mackey spoils it for the audience that the butler is the killer. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 In order to celebrate the 50th issue of the comics, Steve is among those who is celebrating by dancing to Taylor Swift's Shake it Off. #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars During watching Birdman Steve Queen believed the film was basically his life, Jameila Wilks feels the need to sing the song Story of my Life by One Direction. #73-#74 Too Good For You #73 Tale of Alisa Roberts Wilma Timber is gossiping to Ms Izodel in the store saying that she heard from Jonathan May that Nanny Prescot is dating Steve Queen, Ms Izodel replies saying that such news is total rubbish. #105 Two Years!! #105 Tale of Two Years He is seen at the beginning the issue among those welcoming the 2 year anniversary of the comic beginning.